you were a liar
by saerusa
Summary: annie harap, eren pembohong, sama sepertinya—eren/annie AU. [untuk amerta rosella!]


**you were a liar**

**shingeki no kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**story is mine**

**warn; au, typo, ****tidak ada maksud untuk character bashing. **

**ditulis untuk amerta rosella dan perayaan tahun ke-3 saya ada disini hehe ^^**

**thanks for reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

**[**_**dua hari yang lalu**_**]**

"Hei, Annie, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Annie menengadah, wajah Eren yang bersungguh-sungguh memantul dalam korneanya. Gadis itu melirik ke sekeliling, memastikan situasi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang nampak tak peduli. Setelahnya, Annie menggeser kursi dan mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Eren pergi.

.

Mereka ada di loker sekolah, di koridor yang masih sepi. Annie sempat melihat jam di kelas, jarum menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Eren berhenti dan berbalik.

Cahaya pagi menyorot sosok Eren; lelaki itu menghalangi sinar dari pandangan Annie. Lelaki yang sudah lama Annie cintai dalam diam, alasan Annie merasa kesepian, akhirnya waktu mengijinkan mereka untuk bersama meski sebentar.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Eren tahu, dibalik sikap Annie yang dingin, gadis itu sebenarnya kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

Eren tampan; rambut cokelat kuat, mata hijau yang mengilap, bahu tegap, _apakah aku dilarang untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya?_

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" pertanyaan itu inti dari pertahanan yang Annie bangun, nada Eren jelas dan menuntut. "Apa rumor kalau... kau menyukai Armin itu... benar?"

_Jika sekarang aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kamu percaya?_

_Apa kamu bisa percaya?_

Annie menggigit bibir. _Jauhi Eren—jauhi—jauhi dia! Kautahu, gadis bereputasi buruk sepertimu hanya akan membuatnya terpuruk? Katakan padaku, jika kau mencintainya kenapa kau tak membuatnya bahagia? _

_Kauharus menjauhinya, dengan begitu, dia takkan pernah terganggu!_

Eren menunggu.

"Benar," Annie mengerjap, menahan airmata, "Aku menyukai Armin,"

Eren terperangah.

Kebohongan yang menyedihkan itu melenyapkan keberanian Eren dengan cepat. Menghanguskan harapan, menerbangkan seluruh asa.

Hari ini, Eren akan meluruskan semuanya, menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang tumbuh dari kali pertama mereka bertemu. Hari ini, Eren berjanji akan melindungi Annie, menjaga Annie.

Dan penolakan Annie seolah menjadi lubang hitam yang menelan harapan Eren tak bersisa.

"Ya?" Eren ingin memastikan sekali lagi, apakah Annie berbohong atau tidak?

"Ya!"

_Kamu percaya dengan kebohongan menjijikkan itu, Eren?_

Annie pastikan ini kebohongan terakhir yang ia katakan pada Eren.

Eren terhenyak, bahunya bergetar.

Eren tersenyum pedih, Annie perih. Eren berterima kasih, dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi. Annie menahan diri untuk mengejar lelaki itu.

Eren berjalan, lambat, dipercepat dan terkekeh.

Eren meninju pintu lokernya sendiri, terus, terus, Eren terengah, dan tinjuan terakhir ia lancarkan sekuat tenaga, tangannya terluka, tak sebanding dengan sakit yang ia rasakan, Eren meremas dadanya, _disini sakit, sakit sekali. Tolong aku. _

Eren menghantam kembali pintu logam itu. _Jadi apa artinya semua ini, Annie?_

Eren tertawa sangat kencang.

Lalu ia terjatuh dan menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

**[enam bulan yang lalu]**

**Mari kita menghitung **_**mundur**_**.**

.

"Ada apa?"

Armin menggaruk tengkuknya, tersenyum pasrah. "Aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan laporan ini,"

"Aku pikir kapabilitasmu sebenarnya hebat, Annie,"

Tumpukan kertas itu... mengerikan. Tatapan Annie menyelidik.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Mr. Erwin," Armin menaruh laporan itu di meja Annie, duh—Armin tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, lengannya malah menyenggol si tumpukan kertas dan ya, kertas-kertas itu berserakan kemana-mana. "A-ah jatuh!"

Eren masuk ke kelas, dia membawa sebuah novel yang Annie inginkan, dan ia ingin memberikannya sebagai hadiah.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf!"

Annie ikut berjongkok, dahinya berbenturan dengan dahi Armin, adegan komik-komik romansa pun terjadi. Annie segera menarik dirinya, Armin meminta maaf. Untung saja, reaksi Annie tidak berlebihan.

Eren menggeram, sahabatnya sendiri... berciuman dengan gadis yang ia sukai?

Novel itu dilempar ke tempat sampah, dan Annie menemukannya dalam keadaan remuk—_ini novel yang aku inginkan. Siapa yang membuangnya?_

Annie menggapai si novel remuk, menepuk-nepuk, dan melihat ada tandatangan Eren.

_Untuk Annie Leonhardt, dari Eren Yeager yang tak terkalahkan._

Annie kehilangan kosakata.

.

Mikasa menatapnya serius.

Oh, jujur saja, Eren risih. Perempuan ini terlalu memaksanya dan kadang-kadang terlampau berlebihan. Ayolah, ini hanya topik sederhana, wajar jika Eren kemarin tidak pulang bersama Mikasa seperti biasa karena ada tugas partner bersama Annie?

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Annie,"

Eren terbelalak, dan membuang muka. Kenapa bisa Mikasa tahu? Eren tak pernah membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Semua orang yang melihatmu juga pasti akan tahu kau menyukai Annie!"

_Begitu?_

"Dia pembohong, Eren, kau tak percaya padaku?" Mikasa terlihat aneh, dia tergesa-gesa, "Banyak orang yang membencinya, jangan dekati dia, apa kamu tidak bisa melihat tatapan gadis itu seperti apa?"

_Lalu?_

"Dia, dingin dan berbahaya. Masa lalunya buruk!"

Eren menggeram, ia tak suka dengan cara bicara Mikasa yang seolah menyalahkan semuanya kepada Annie.

"Cih, apa urusanmu, Mikasa?" Eren tidak tahan lagi, "Kenapa sih suka ikut campur?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja, Eren,"

"Dia pembohong!"

"Berisik, memang kau siapa aku?!"

"Aku sepupumu, saudaramu!"

"Tapi kau bukan pengasuhku!"

Mikasa terluka saat Eren mengusirnya.

_Ini sangat sakit._

.

"Annie, kau punya buku ekonomi? Kudengar kau punya referensi yang menarik,"

"Aku punya beberapa, Armin. Jangan berekspetasi lebih,"

Armin tidak menyangka, topik ekonomi ini merambat ke banyak hal. Annie memang ketus, tapi dia tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan. Dia punya alasan sendiri di tiap tingkah lakunya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? Berdua melulu!"

"Tidak, Eren. Aku hanya bertanya tentang buku ekonomi,"

"Kalau begitu, jangan berdua di belakang seperti ini dengan Annie, dong!"

Satu kelas hening.

Mikasa membanting pintu kelas, keras.

.

Jarang-jarang mereka bisa bicara berdua lagi. Perpustakaan memang menyenangkan, pantas saja Annie sering datang kesini, pikir Eren. Tidak banyak orang, sepi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Annie yang sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Kau mau es krim sepulang sekolah?" Eren masih tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Annie ingin menangis namun tak mampu, "Pulang sekolah bareng?"

Eren melirik lagi, curi-curi pandang. "Kausuka dengan novel itu?"

Annie mengiyakan. "Alasan datang ke perpustakaan,"

"Oh, jadi, pulang bareng denganku ya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Annie berusaha serius dengan teksnya, "Pulanglah bersama sepupu jauhmu,"

Sebenarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hati Annie yang terdalam, dia gugup—gugup sekali dengan situasi dimana dia dengan Eren, tanpa ada orang ketiga.

"Aku maunya denganmu, Annie," tukas Eren cepat dan jelas.

Annie harus bisa mengatur emosinya. Harus dan pasti bisa. Annie menutup bukunya dan memandangi mata Eren,

"Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku, Eren,"

Kata-kata Annie membekukan Eren dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

.

"Kumohon, Armin, sekali saja, bantu aku!"

"Tapi Mikasa—aku tak mau mengkhianati Eren!"

"Hanya mendekati Annie, itu bukan masalah besar, 'kan?"

"Mikasa—"

"Armin, tolong aku,"

Mikasa yang tak pernah meminta bantuan, kini memohon kepadanya. Armin lelah dan kebingungan. Mikasa atau Eren? Kepada siapa ia berpihak?

.

"Annie, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Mina mendapati kantong mata Annie dari hari ke hari semakin menghitam. Tubuh kecil itu mengurus dan reaksi teman sekelas yang dingin terhadap Annie.

"Tak apa, Mina,"

Mina tahu Annie berbohong, untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbohong padaku, Annie?"

.

"Bisakah kau menjauh dari Eren?"

Annie tahu siapa dia dari pantulan cermin toilet. Annie bergeming dan tetap membasuh wajahnya. Ia masih bisa mempertahankan keselamatan dirinya lebih dari siapapun. Misal gadis itu melakukan sesuatu, Annie akan tidak akan main-main.

"Annie Leonhart," dia berbicara, "Jauhi Eren Yeager,"

Arogan kental dalam suaranya, Annie mendecih.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Jauhi Eren—jauhi—jauhi dia! Kautahu, gadis bereputasi buruk sepertimu hanya akan membuatnya terpuruk? Katakan padaku, jika kau mencintainya kenapa kau tak membuatnya bahagia?"

"Kauharus menjauhinya, dengan begitu, dia takkan pernah terganggu!"

Benar. Annie tumbuh bukan dengan lingkungan manis dan serba ada. Bukan kehidupan putri raja yang indah dan berbunga. Didikan ayahnya yang keras, latihan setiap hari, tekanan mental berat adalah pembentuk pribadi Annie yang sekarang.

Wajar saja Annie tidak menjadi gadis manis dan ideal.

Benar. Dia benar. Annie pernah di skors karena berkelahi. Jika ia melihat dua sahabatnya nyaris mati karena dibully—apakah ia diam saja? Yang orang lihat, pelakunya tidak masuk sekolah berhari-hari.

Annie pernah membolos satu minggu, itu benar. Annie butuh waktu untuk menghadapi perceraian orangtuanya yang mendadak, sendirian.

Annie pernah punya masalah dengan guru di sekolah. Annie hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghajar guru mesum yang nyaris melukai harga dirinya. Hanya saja, media memberitakan hal yang salah.

Annie pernah menampar salah satu perempuan populer di SMP. Kalau perempuan itu berhenti menyebarkan gosip buruk tentangnya, Annie juga tidak akan sekasar itu. Annie pernah berbohong. Untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Annie pernah...

"Jauhi Eren!"

Semuanya terekam jelas dan menghantui Annie berhari-hari.

Keran wastafel terus terbuka.

.

"Mau ketemu aku, kan?"

Eren tercengang saat senyuman Annie yang tulus menghampiri matanya lagi. Putri es itu punya senyuman yang hangatnya sama dengan matahari pagi.

Semua orang memberi cap buruk sebelum Annie sempat menjelaskan. Menilai dari penampilan luar, tanpa mencari tahu lebih jauh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beruntung, masih ada segelintir orang yang membuat Annie tak membenci dunia lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, bodoh," Annie berbohong. Jelas-jelas dia mengintip dari pagar kawat disini agar tidak ketahuan memperhatikan Eren yang sibuk bermain baseball dengan kelas lain.

Nyatanya ia malah kepergok dengan objek pengamatannya.

Eren saat itu tidak keberatan dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi,

"Dasar! Yasudah ya, aku duluan!"

_Iya tidak tertarik, tapi jatuh cinta padaku 'kan?_

.

"Ngintip aku 'kan? Kalau mau melihatku, kenapa tidak dari dekat saja 'sih?"

Pemuda ceria itu mengagetkan Annie yang lagi-lagi menonton pertandingan baseballnya dari jauh. Eren tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Aku hanya lewat saja, jangan besar kepala," bohong, Annie. Dia mengatakannya agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman, inginnya.

Eren tertawa kencang. Pipi merah Annie mengingatkanya pada kulit bapau yang terkena bubuk merica. Putih dengan merah yang menyebar.

"Dasar manis!"

Annie mematung.

.

"Ann, sepertinya Eren menyukaimu, lho,"

"Ada buktinya, Mina?"

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau melihat mata Eren saat dia menatapmu,"

.

Annie benci dengan toilet wanita. Bukan karena kisah seram yang diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut. Bukan juga karena kotor ataupun masalah kebersihan. Tapi karena tiapkali ia ingin melihat pantulan wajahnya, dia selalu mendengar perempuan-perempuan yang harusnya bisa menahan lidahnya malah menyebar berita tak benar.

Cara kerja otak anak sekarang, Annie membencinya.

Gadis itu mendengar dari awal sampai akhir sekumpulan orang yang membicarakannya. Annie keluar dari toilet melewati mereka semua.

Annie benci dirinya sendiri.

.

Annie ada di pojok kelas.

Orang-orang tak ada yang mengingat namanya kecuali karena rumor busuk itu. Hanya Mina—yang mengikuti banyak kegiatan klub—mau menyentuh gelembung dunia Annie. Kelas berpusat pada tiga orang penting, Eren, Armin dan Mikasa.

Armin Arlert. Annie memperhatikan figur lelaki pendiam itu. Cerdas. Bersaing dalam nilai dengan Mikasa. Pirang, sepertinya. Bermata biru, sepertinya. Kemampuan fisiknya menjadi nilai minus Armin. Tapi Annie yakin, gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya tidak akan berkurang.

Dari balik poni panjangnya, Annie menilai sosok gadis itu. Mikasa Ackerman. Kesampingkan fakta sepupu jauh Eren—Mikasa terlalu beruntung. Syal merahnya terbukti pemberian dari Eren. Tipe gadis yang digilai oleh kaum adam. Tinggi. Rambut hitamnya bagus. Kulitnya putih. Wajah oriental. Nilai akademis sempurna.

Annie menggumam. Seperti inikah saingannya untuk mendapatkan Eren?

_Sejak kapan aku menjadi pesimis seperti ini?_ Langit biru menghiburnya.

Annie saat itu terpana oleh langit biru, tak menyadari tatapan tajam mengarah padanya. Sekaligus tak menyadari tatapan kagum dari seseorang.

.

Eren adalah pusat kelas, diperhatikan, memperhatikan. Seperti mentari, semangatnya tak pernah padam. Dia ada, ceria, selalu tersenyum lebar.

Annie datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Dia melihat warna kulitnya, pucat, kontras dengan keberadaan Eren di kelas.

.

"Oi, Annie, kau naksir Eren?"

Annie berhenti mengunyah roti. Mina terdiam melihat reaksi Annie seperti itu. Jarang sekali Annie gelagapan seperti sekarang. Si pirang segera meraih kotak susu dan menyedotnya.

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu syukurlah."

"Kautahu Ackerman? Gadis cantik peringkat nomor satu mengejar-ngejar Eren! Dia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang mendekati, Eren,"

Annie menatap rotinya.

"Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa, Annie,"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,"

.

Annie terbiasa ketika tidak ada satupun yang mau berkelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas dengannya. Bukan hal yang aneh.

"Kau satu kelompok denganku saja!"

Eren tersenyum padanya.

"Aku juga mau satu kelompok denganmu,"

Mina, si gadis kepang pun duduk di sebelah Annie.

.

"Annie Leonhardt?"

Annie kaget dengan suara yang menyapanya.

"Aku Eren Yeager, ingat-ingat namaku, ya!"

.

Bangku di pojok belakang.

Sudut kelas yang jarang dikerumuni siswa kini menarik perhatian Eren sepenuhnya. Gadis yang sama; si gadis pirang itu duduk, memangku dagu dan melihat keluar jendela. Eren terpaku, buru-buru menaruh tasnya dan menyikut bahu Jean.

Eren bersiul, mendapati fakta bahwa gadis yang ia temui satu kelas dengannya benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"Oi, kau kenal dia? Siapa namanya?" Eren bersandar pada pintu kelas, menunggu jawaban. Laki-laki itu berbicara di luar kelas, agar Annie tak mendengarnya.

"Annie Leonhardt." Jean menambahkan, "Aku sering mendengar gosip jelek tentangnya,"

Eren tidak mendengarkan. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu bagaimana wajah Annie, tatapan matanya yang kosong dan rambutnya yang menawan.

Gadis ini berbeda.

"Kamu tertarik padanya, eh?"

Jean baru pertama kali melihat Eren tersenyum tulus seperti itu.

.

.

.

Annie tersenyum.

Papan pengumuman membuat hidupnya lebih baik. Setelah beberapa kolom dari namanya, Eren Yeager tercetak jelas disana.

.

.

.

Eren terpilih menjadi wakil penyambutan upacara penerimaan siswa. Ini permulaan yang baik. Dan ia bisa melihat semangat berkobar dalam mata para murid tahun ini.

Musim semi menyapa pagi. Eren senang, dia bisa bertemu dengan lebih banyak orang, tertawa, sedih, bersama. Eren semakin tidak sabar hanya untuk membayangkannya saja.

Annie memilih sekolah yang terbaik di prefekturnya. Ia masuk kesini tanpa teman-teman dari SMP. Mungkin sekali seumur hidup, ia ingin membuat Ayahnya bangga.

Lalu, angin berhembus. Pelan, menggelitik dan menerbangkan kelopak sakura, membuat jalanan berwarna merah muda. Annie terkesiap ketika semilir udara membuat ikatan rambutnya terlepas, membebaskan rambut pirangnya.

Eren yang berjalan bersama kawan-kawannya berhenti tertawa. Sosok perempuan diantara guguran sakura, jaring-jaring emas itu menawan saat berbenturan dengan semburat cahaya matahari yang keemasan. Siapa yang paling cantik? Guguran bunga atau gadis pucat itu? _ Siapa?_

Dan kedua mata bersilangan warna itu bertabrakan dalam kurungan detik waktu yang tak sebanding dengan kesempatan yang mereka inginkan.

Annie segera merogoh ikat rambut cadangan yang selalu tersedia di saku roknya. Tanpa alasan yang rasional, Annie malu dengan bola mata hijau yang menelanjanginya, _kenapa dia punya mata yang indah sekali?_

_Hei, kenapa kau ikat rambutmu?_

Eren melangkah pergi, tertarik bersama lengan-lengan temannya yang tak sabar melihat kelas apa yang akan mereka tempati.

Annie membulatkan matanya. Eren hanya bisa bicara pada Annie lewat kontak mata karena takdir berjalan seperti rel kereta, berdampingan namun tak bisa bersama.

_Kamu... mau kemana?_

.

**[**_**malam sebelum sekarang**_**]**

"Apa yang Annie katakan kepadamu?"

Bohong jika Mikasa bilang ia senang melihat Eren kacau seperti ini.

"Kau harusnya percaya padaku,"

Sebelum Eren membanting pintu, lelaki itu berkata,

"Kamu benar. Aku percaya padamu Mikasa,"

.

.

**[**_**sekarang**_**]**

"Eren! Tunggu sebentar!" Annie terengah, dia mengejar punggung Eren sekuat yang ia bisa. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya, sekarang atau dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Pahit hidup, ia pernah mencicipinya. Kalau dia takut dengan segala kemungkian yang ada, sampai kapan hidupnya akan sendirian, selalu sendirian?

Dia hanya perlu mencoba, meraih Eren sekali lagi dengan kedua tangannya.

Eren diam, menemukan tatapan Annie yang penuh cinta kasih, tapi... Eren tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia muak. Siapapun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Beritahu Eren segera.

Bel sekolah berdentang tiga kali, senja turun, berbayang jingga di langit sore yang cantik. Perkataan Mina, kenangan yang berkelebat, kebaikan hati Eren... itu semua bukan tanpa alasan bukan?

"Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?"

"Aku belum bertanya tentang perasaanmu!" Annie mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, "Kau bertanya padaku, tapi kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bertanya balik!"

"A-aku..."

Eren benar-benar tak tahan lagi untuk pergi dari sini.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Eren! Sangat!" kejujuran si pembohong, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan sesuatu begitu tulus, dari dasar hati dan keinginannya, tanpa tekanan atau paksaan.

"Kamu harus percaya padaku, aku tidak berbohong!"

Alis Eren bertaut.

"Aku berbohong saat aku bilang aku menyukai Armin, aku bohong!"

Annie nyaris berteriak, dia frustasi, lemah, dia rapuh dan ia ingin Eren tahu bahwa ia mencintainya, begitu. Annie siap dengan segala resiko yang ia hadapi, entah itu Mikasa, intimidasi dari gadis-gadis kelas lain, Annie tak peduli.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Eren..."

Kejujuran Annie membekukan Eren sampai ke tulang.

Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah, apa balasan dari kejujuran yang ia pendam selama ini?

Eren terhenyak, nyaris tak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

_Dia pembohong, Eren. Kenapa kau tak bisa percaya padaku? _

"Lalu... bagaimana ...perasaanmu terhadapku?"

_Aku menyukai Armin. Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku, Eren. Tak apa, tak masalah, Eren. Aku hanya lewat, jangan besar kepala. Kenapa kamu tidak pernah belajar? Aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, Bodoh._

Sorot mata Eren gelap, hampa, bukan Eren yang Annie kagumi. Bukan Eren yang Annie cintai.

_Apa kau akan mempermainkanku lagi, Annie?_

"Aku membencimu, Annie,"

Perisai Annie runtuh oleh satu kalimat itu. Annie lemah, dia tak punya pegangan. Airmata jatuh dari kedua bola biru, setitik, dua titik. Dan menjadi hujan deras. _Aku membencimu, Annie_—terngiang-ngiang dalam gendang telinga Annie, sangat menyakitkan. _Aku membencimu, Annie._

_Jadi, semua kebaikan, semua yang kamu lakukan, perasaanmu sebelumnya, itu hanya kebohongan?_

Eren pergi, Annie sendiri. Eren menjauh, dan Annie disini. Eren bersikeras, berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, _airmata itu bohong, bohong, bohong_. Annie berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri; _ini bohong, bohong, bohong._

Annie harap Eren pembohong, sepertinya.

Semudah itu, andai saja.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, Eren tidak kembali atau menghapus kesedihan dari wajah Annie.

.

**[**_**lusa; entah sampai kapan**_**]**

Penyesalan Eren tidak akan mengubah apapun.

.

**[**_**besok; entah sampai kapan**_**]**

Bangku dipojok kelas itu kosong.

* * *

**End**

Note2; ini fanfict tersusah yang pernah aku buat karena naskah aslinya sekitar 5000 words MAMEN 5000 WORDS brp kali ngerombak supaya jadi segini? Hiks maaf nes kalo ini aballll maaf untuk pecinta mikasa, saya tidak ada maksud membashing sama sekali. Apresiasi anda selalu membat saya semangat^^


End file.
